worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Craig
, Craig's mother | affiliation = | marital = | age = ~18 | birthDate = | birthPlace = | species = Human | gender = Male }}Craig was part of Juniper Smith's Dungeons & Dragons group. He would often show up to the games late, without explanation, but was still very invested in them, noticing plot holes and coming up with clever plans. He acted as Dungeon Master for the group on more than one occasion, and had a habit of revealing everything the players missed at the end of his dungeons - which, in Juniper's opinion, detracted from those sessions. He really liked the . Once he got his high school diploma, he planned to join the Army. He was just three years older than Maddie - his sister - and fiercely protective of her, despite often speaking of her in annoyance. His father wasn't really a part of his life, and he didn't often speak of his mother - except to call her a "raging bitch". “Wait,” said Reimer to Craig. “Let me see your sheet, how’d you get bingo?” “There and there,” said Craig. “Arthur and Tiff have a long disagreement on gender, sex, -- see, I made them different things, just for you -- race, or socioeconomics. And the other one was ‘session goes for 30 minutes without even tangentially engaging with gameplay’.” “I tried,” I said. “Yeah, I marked that,” said Craig with a grin. :—Chapter 47: "At Arm's Length" Biography When Tom once bemoaned the lack of famous people that shared his name, Craig used to prove him wrong. Craig suggested that the city of Barren Jewel was able to survive in the desert through use of the "Create Food and Water" spell. He arrived late to the party's confrontation with Count Gordner. As usual, no explanation was offered. In a campaign set in London, Craig, Reimer, Arthur and Tom planned to use a pair of linked portals to shine sunlight onto Dracula. Tom, Arthur, Craig, and Reimer once struggled to stay in character when working out the loot they planned to get in return for defeating a cult. When Tiff was new to the group, and didn't know the group's history, Craig told her that new campaigns with her would eventually outnumber the ones she'd missed out on. While trying to solve a difficult puzzle with the rest of the group, Tom tried to convince Juniper to let him roll against his character's 22 INT to get the solution. Craig declared that - having seen his performance as a classmate - Juniper had no more than 15 INT, and should realistically be no match for Tom's gnome. One of Craig's characters was killed by a daji. Craig cared about it enough to consider waiting for his dead body to be raised from the dead, instead of just replacing it with a new character. Craig speculated with the rest of the party on how the unicorn's powers worked. During one session where Maddie joined the group, Craig told her off for talking out of turn. Craig assembled bingo cards poking fun at events that would happen every gaming session, such as Juniper attempting to get the game back on track or Arthur baiting others into arguments. He soon got a bingo, and decided that the second version of the cards would be more difficult. Craig was present during an argument over which member of the party would speak to an NPC on behalf of the rest, but tried his best not to participate in it. As "Berberous", Craig and Arthur experimented with Parsmont's magic. He soon came up with a plan to bus people in and use their votes to gain power, and tried to defend it when Juniper pointed out that the NPCs had probably attempted similar schemes in the past. With a little help from a ghost sound spell cast by Raven (Maddie's character), Miaun (Craig's character), tried to sneak away from the party to kill some guards. Tiff and Arthur weren't happy with this, and tried to convince Raven not to cast the spell, but their characters - Atticus and Titon - were ultimately unable to interfere. Craig was unimpressed with the introduction to Juniper's Halloween game - one that would see the party face Shia LaBeouf at Craig's cabin. He didn't see the big deal with DMPCs. During a discussion about what counted as a chair for the purposes of a spell, Craig stated that Juniper's favourite word was "egregious" (at least, according to his bingo sheets) and that a hot dog is "totally a sandwich". After a long period where the party wasn't getting much loot after adventures, Craig suggested that maybe Juniper just forgot. After finding out that Juniper had been dating Maddie behind his back, Craig showed up early to a D&D session to confront him. Angry and unsatisfied with Juniper's reaction, Craig left his games forever. Juniper killed Craig's character with poisonous gas, as a way of explaining his absence.